Clash of Clans Titans Wiki
TWiT Titans Are you a TWiT fan? Want to be a Titan? Here's how! * Have fun! * Donate and receive troops, and keep your account active. We'd like at least 100 donated troops per season (2 weeks). * You can request any troop type you like, but don't request troop levels except for war attacks. We want everyone to be able to donate. * We'd love to see you in the game chat too! Get to know your fellow TWiT fans! We're a nice bunch! * Please keep chat comments clean, for the comfort of all. * If you are planning to be away from the game for a while for any reason, please let an elder know so we don't remove your account. WeekEnd War! * If you do not want to participate in the weekend war, please Opt Out. This can be done from your player profile. Tap the green "Clan Wars" button and select the "I'm Out" option. To Opt In again, tap the red "Clan Wars" button and select the "I'm In" option. * We go to war each weekend, starting the war search around 6 PM Central Time on Fridays. ** A reminder to update your Opt In/Out status will be send out via clan mail every Thursday (after the MiniWar). * Expectations : ** If you Opt In, you are expected to use both attacks. Participation rate can make the difference between winning and losing a war. ** If you Opt In, you are expected to help fill War Castles; *** You may request troop level for the War Castle. *** If a War Castle request remains unfilled 2 hours prior to the start of war, you may fill the request with any level of the requested troop. * You will not be included in a Clan War if all three of the following are true in the current season: ** 1 - You have not attacked (no shield next to your name in the Clan List). ** 2 - You have not donated troops. ** 3 - You have not requested troops. ** (optional) - you may also be excluded if you are at the bottom of the Clan List and we need to drop 1, 2, 3 or 4 people to have a total number of people that is a multiple of 5. * Only donate requested troops to War Clan castles. Let players with high level troops do the donations. It's for the good of the clan! ** Only those who are part of the war can donate to War Castles. *** If a War Castle request remains unfilled 2 hours prior to the start of war, you may fill the request with any level of the requested troop. ** All members can donate to Clan Castles during war. * Let the lower players in the clan attack the lower bases in the opposing clan during the early war hours. ** 2 hours prior to the end of war, you may attack any opponent. Miniwar War! * We start a "miniwar" each week, starting the war search around 6PM Central Time every Tuesday. * To Opt In, please indicate you desire to take part in clan chat after Noon Central Time every Tuesday. ** The first 10 members who Opt In will be included. ** Additional members who Opt In will be included if we have 5 additional members Opt In. * Expectations : ** If you Opt In, you are expected to use both attacks. Participation rate can make the difference between winning and losing a war. ** If you Opt In, you are expected to help fill War Castles; *** You may request troop level for the War Castle. *** If a War Castle request remains unfilled 2 hours prior to the start of war, you may fill the request with any level of the requested troop. * Only donate requested troops to War Clan castles. Let players with high level troops do the donations. It's for the good of the clan! ** Only those who are part of the war can donate to War Castles. ** All members can donate to Clan Castles during war. * Let the lower players in the clan attack the lower bases in the opposing clan during the early war hours. ** 2 hours prior to the end of war, you may attack any opponent. Clan Leadership Roles * Elders are chosen and voted on by current leaders/elders. * To be considered for elder, you need to be on Google+. That's how elders communicate outside the game. * Good donation numbers and helping your fellow clan members out in chat are great qualities that help in elder appointment. * Expect to be a clan member for at least a few seasons before being considered for elder, in order to establish yourself in the clan. * Elders are expected to maintain active standing in the clan, and be available on Google+ as needed for discussions. ----